Revenge
by BasementKat
Summary: Two girl's with tortured pasts team up with a certain Connor Kenway, to fight for a common goal; defeat the British, the ones who ripped their families apart. ConnorXOC
1. Preface

Lina's POV-Preface

Anger is always present in me. A long time ago my parents were killed by the British, when they got caught up in a ship bombing. The few survivors came and told the people of Boston that the disaster had occurred.

I was only eight years old.

Luckily the kind people of the village helped to take care of me, and taught me to hunt, fish, and survive in the woods. I was a strong girl, and good at fighting. But though I never told anyone, I was not learning those things for my own survival, no; I will get revenge on the British. That is my purpose.

It's what I live for.

* * *

Kora's POV-Preface

The freezing snow swirled around my head and settled into my deep red hair making a noticeable contrast. My breath was heavy, clouding in front of my eyes as I exhaled.

I gripped the curved sword in my gloved hand. It was a Katana, and the last thing my mother had ever given me.

"Take care of your brother." She had said, as her eyelids closed forever.

I bit my lip to keep in the tears that threatened to fall.

I had failed.

Everything important to me had been lost because I was too weak. I counted to ten, and pushed the horrible memories into the far corners of my brain. I _would _forget!

Otherwise… well I don't think I could continue living.

Refocused, I turned back to the deer. It stood, unknowing that in just a few short seconds its life would end forever. I reached into my oversized coat and pulled out some bait. After tossing it to the ground I whispered, "Come on, come on…"

The doe's ears pricked as it caught the scent. She wandered closer, until she was right beside my hiding place in the bushes.

_Three, two, one!_

With one clean sweep of my sword, the deer was decapitated. And in another couple of minutes the poor animal was skinned, the rest of it left for the crows.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly as I fled the scene.

* * *

Hey peeps! This is a story written by my friend Brooke Phantomhive and I. She is Lina and I am Kora, though I did write the final copy for both parts. This story is going to be narrated in both girls POV each chapter, even when they meet.

Consructive critisism is appreciated, let me know if you like it and where you want it to go, though we do have basic plan and story plot. Thankies ^_^


	2. Stalking

Chapter 1-Lina

It has been nine years since my parents passing. Today is the day that I'm leaving the small village to make it on my own. It's time to do what I'm meant to.

I slip my bow over my shoulder, and push the hidden blades further up into my sleeves. It's winter so I make sure to pack a heavy coat, and boots. The Chief of the settlement stands behind me, quietly watching everything I do. Once in awhile he hands me something I would have forgotten.

Every time he does I whisper a quiet 'Thank you.'

When it's time, the villagers gather around to see me off. It's surprising, as I had never actually interacted with anyone. I thought I was seen as an angry, sullen girl. But apparently they cared. It was almost enough to make me smile, almost.

One day later

It's night, as I quickly creep through the woods. The wolf I am stalking slinks though the trees, looking back every few seconds. But he can't see me; I'm to good for that. My bow rests lightly on my palms. I load it and aim when the wolf stops to sniff some animal's carcass. Two arrows later the wolf is dead, and I have food and a pelt.

I tense as I hear drums. A faint light illuminates the woods, and I know someone is out there. I leave the rest of the wolf and scamper into the trees. High above whatever predator is below, I watch waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Then I hear the voices. An accent, and I know exactly who it is.

The British.

The hold on my bow tightens, and my brown eyes narrow. This is my chance to avenge my parent's unfair deaths. The men are easy targets, they're loud, and bright, and drunk. I wait until they pass right under me, and then I jump.

Chapter 1-Kora

The sunlight settles on my pale skin as I walk the streets of Boston. It took me years to get here from Georgia, the colony where I was born. It was a fancy town, with nice looking buildings, and well dressed citizens. I myself was a little worse for the wear. My coat was scraped and dirty, and my hair unkempt. My boots were worn and scuffed, and I hadn't bathed in over a month. I sighed and looked around with my one good eye. What remained of the other was one of the prices I paid for my weakness. A reminder of how I had lost, and what I needed to do to get better.

All of a sudden I hear a shout of "Hey!"

Quickly, I rush around the corner of the town hall to see a scuffle, no, a full out fight between a hooded man, and some British soldiers. The British are calling for reinforcements, as two of their men lay either injured of dead on the ground.

I am stunned. The one man was able to disable all of the seven guards. He was amazing and I found myself cheering him on.

Bad idea, because now the British soldiers are advancing on me.

People surround me and I freeze. One of the guards has a musket to my head. "So, your in alliance with that man?" He sneers.

I quickly glance around but the hooded man has disappeared leaving me to deal with his mess. My hand inches towards the sword strapped to my back.

"No." I said quickly. "I am not in alliance with him, but truthfully, he was right to challenge you British bastards."

Too far.

As quick as lightning, I pull out my sword and send the guards musket flying. I strike a defensive pose, but there are at least a dozen soldiers and I could never hope to beat them all. "Shit." I muttered and retreat backwards slowly as they advance.

And then all of a sudden at least five of them are dead, and I am pulled away from the fight.

I am forcefully shoved into a dark building. A gloved hand is pressed on my mouth, preventing me from speaking, or screaming. A few seconds pass and the man removes his hand.

"Who are you?!" I spit out, clutching my katana.

"Connor." He answers.

* * *

Thanks for reading, we had the second chapter already written so we decided to post it now, but in the future look for weekl updates :)


End file.
